Puella Pony Prime - Diary Transform! The story of Orion and Ariel
by ojamajomary
Summary: As Twilight Sparkle gets a heavy cold, Princess Luna be entrusted by Twilight to send some documents to Elita One - including her tablet computer, by curiously, Luna clicks to read Elita's story of her and Optimus Prime...
1. Chapter 1

Ponyville, Equestria.

Today I feel dizzzzzzzzzzzy, I caught a heavy cold. My library has force to closed, and Spike had made a nice herbal congee to me.

Since I also help to develop the new Autobot City for the homeless Cybertron refugees, after Princess Celestia accept them to let them stay in our planet temporary. I've worked three months at Badlands… After I and Elita return to Equestria.

The air of Badlands is too dry, hot and dirty! We can't stand to this weather, however the Autobots can.

Someone knocks the door, "Spike…" I said illness.

He ran down and open the door, says, "Sorry, today is closed… What? Is Princess Luna?"

"Yes, Spike… I call her help me sending some design documents to Elita One. Those are the draft of the school design for the Autobot City…" I reply.

Princess Luna nods, "Well, is this all put on the table?"

"Don't forget the strange flat computer! It is as thin as a folder…"

"A flat computer..." She searches on the table, and finds a flat, round rectangle, jet-like bright, with button stuff.

"IS THIS OR NOT!?" ugh! The royal sound again… man, I really get headache!

"Oh, yeah! Also return to Elita too!"

She pushes the button, and she looks the computer function carefully. "Dawn, all the unknown language, how could I know what does it talk?" She uses magic to let the entire strange alphabet translate into our language.

As Spike is going out to buy today's dinner and the pills from doctor, no one can stop Luna keeps reading the diary, which written on this flat computer:

"A dairy? And push on the screen? Yes! It open…"

* * *

_Orion Pax, a new guy on the Hall of Record. Looks him is quite shy, but trustful. He is in red body, with blue legs and blue helmet on his head and his eyebrow is thick._

"_Good morning, Miss Ariel. What can I do first?"_

"_Just call me Ariel is okay. You can clean the 5__th__floor first."_

_I still remember the first talk of us, on that moment; I cannot notice that he has fallen to me…_

* * *

"Well, the first sight is little bit boring, isn't?"

* * *

"_Have you heard a talk by Megatronus? He's wise, as he want to renew the social without stratum and venal" One day he suddenly talk to me._

"_You mean the silver gladiator?" I wondered, "I think that's okay, being a royalty, I want to take a breakthrough beyond the black-money world."_

_Sometime we talked about the policy, and on that moment, Orion was being the student of Megatronus, and he was admitting his dream._

_We certainly hope this moment was hold forever… sadly, no longer._


	2. Chapter 2

_Today is not a good moment. After Megatronus join into the policy and changed his name, I found he's not quite right: we got the rumor said that he has collected a lot of arms, that the quality could destroy whole Iacon! Although it sounds too crazy, we (mean I with Orion) still realize: Megatron is not being innocent anymore._

_On the speech moment of Megatron, in High Council, he burst his aggressive finally—he wants to be the new Prime! On that moment, Orion cannot believe his brother-like master would be the bloody, greedy devil. Orion suddenly being brave to stop him, and suggests the members to vote a new person to being a capable, kindness leader. Surprising, the High Council announces: Orion would be the newest Prime! - After he can found the mystery Matrix. I was shocked, and Megatron leaves to our sight angrily, since he thinks is Orion betrayed himself._

* * *

"Sigh, no one can avoid the tragic history wheel rounding." Luna signs.

* * *

_And Orion? After the meeting, he was debacle, hides in his working area, huddled and cried, like a sparkling. Even Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide, were cannot comfort him either._

_Jazz, "I haven't see OP cries like that!"_

_Ratchet, "Well, you are his boss, maybe can calm him down easily?"_

_So I try. I walk onto his side, and said: "I know… As you are the confidant of Megatron, if you want to help him, to change his mind not being the bloody lord, the only plan is stop his evil force called, 'Decepticons'… "_

_He stops crying, and listen to me: "Now you are the pre-Prime, even your mission is grief; you still have your greatest friend, like us."_

_We smile to him.  
_

* * *

Luna laugh: "LOL, I can't believe that before Optimus being the Prime, he was a crybaby! He he he …."

"DON'T BEING RUDE TO PRIME!" Twilight suddenly yell to Luna.

"Er… I think this was funny, right?"

"Everyone was being timid, you also were, right?"

"Okay… Twilight, you feel better now?" Luna asks Twilight, to stretches her neck to the 1st floor.

"At least I have more energy. Keep read it continue, I wanna listen too."

* * *

_I don't forget that moment, before my spark had been extinguish. Before Orion goes to the Core to cure the poisoned planet by Cons, he said an important word to me. But I am being confused:_

_"I afraid I cannot have other chance to say that word, Ariel…"_

_He was holding my hand and said:_

_"On the first moment I see you, I has fallen to you. By your competent, strong and kindness, you are my best femme that I met."_

_I cannot say anything to him anymore, as I don't know how to answer him!_

_"Ariel, I love you."_

_However I was frightened! Even I don't know my true mind to him is what!_

_I release his hand, and said: "…well… give me the time to let me think: do I accept you or not."_

_He looks little disappointed, but he realizes his mission, and leaving._

_"Don't forget who you are!" I yell to him, and he smile to me._

_But why I feel stressful to him? After he return… with his army that get the first victory… He's changed._

_"Orion, no, you are not **Orion Pax** now…" I said, "From now on, you are- **Optimus Prime**, the **greatest leader**!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Now I also come down to ground floor, sitting opposite to Luna, and listen the diary that she tells, because I don't infect the cold to her. I wear the mask already, in a thick cape.

"Wow, did her heart, eh… spark, be captures by Prime? No one can avoid his charm."I add: "I remember on my journey on Earth, a human girl also had a crush to him!"

However her answer is: "… I don't think so."

"?" I am confused!

* * *

_Now Alpha Trion being the supervisor and mentor of Optimus, Jazz being his strategy assistant, Ironhide for the weapons, Ratchet plans to the medical or technology support to the Autobots…_

_I have to do the best job that I should. Since I've learn some of useful fighting skills, I was being his master of fight. Even I usually got a lot of steel (means body) touch… just a collision; still I can hear the gossip from my friends:_

"_Ariel, you're so lucky! Only you can be close to Prime…"_

"_Sorry, Lancer?"_

"_I mean, He only put all attention on the battle, and you are the only one femme can be close to him, so… do you feel little bit of…"_

"_Not yet." Honestly, I don't know how to answer. I still don't know what is my true feeling and relationship to Optimus… I am sure that we are over the friendship already, on the other hand…_

_We are the greatest partner on the battlefield! But don't mean I am…_

* * *

"Is it she being… awkward for their relationship?" Luna pops out a good question: "Thinks again on Ariel's side, how mood do you think about your pre-underling, turns into the great leader suddenly?"

"You're meaningful… on that moment; maybe she couldn't afford this change?"

"Nay, this diary was written on the medium-term of the war, which means everyone knows their close relationship. Maybe wouldn't be…self-abased?"

We get in the dead silent.

"…Twilight, let's continue." Luna breaks the ice.

* * *

"_Optimus, I decide to have my own army, that I need not always follow to you…"_

"_Ariel, is it something wrong? You stand by my side is the best character on the Autobots."_

"_Er, I… I don't want too close to you. Now everyone is talking us, I feel… stressful."_

"_You don't afraid someone said with us! I know you still cannot accept me, but I still let you being my trustful friend too."_

"_I DON'T TAKE MORE TANGLED BETWEEN US!" What had I done? I yell to him!?_

_As another battle would start, we haven't argued anymore. We still fight together… However we made a great mistake, and Prime… be captured by Shockwave!_

_If I haven't been lost temper on him… However regret is useless. Now back to base and start to plan the rescue action._

* * *

I am curious on the climax-will-be, "Is the kidnap, help their blurred love comes out?"


	4. Chapter 4

_When we plan the rescue operation, I got a call from Ultra Magnus, the elder brother of Optimus, now frights on Kalis : "I believe you can let him escape peacefully, as he has entrusted his life to you already."_

_When I surprised, Arcee said to me: "Sis, even Magnus is realize your relationship with Prime in positive way, so you shouldn't worry someone vision anymore… even I think you can accept Prime's mind."_

_I breed these suggestions, and back the meeting._

* * *

_On the rescue operation has started, I was being the pioneer of the team, and assault! When we discover Optimus, he was been tortured, fiercely. A lot of wire of cortical psychic patch were tie him up, and there had two forks were fasten his window chest, like want to open his chest to steal the Matirx out!_ _Certainly, it made him a great hurt… even he was wearing the battle mask; we still heard the yell clearly. Luckily Megatron isn't on here, which means we can save him easily._

_I called my troop stay still, and I can dash around the ground to disturb the sight of Cons, let the troop get enough time to save Optimus. _ _Unfortunately, all of members were caught by Shockwave's Driller! (Image the looks of Charlotte the Witch) I have no chosen, for the safe of Optimus and my members; I decide using my most powerful, but dangerous skill: Time Freeze._

_On that moment, all the Decepticons, and Optimus were frozen, I used my fastest speed, to put him out of the wire, taken him to safe place, and my members can left right now._

_After the time runs again, they continue shooting to Cons, and I cannot stand it anymore, as the power would drain almost all of my power seriously, and I fell down on Optimus, whose also get in deep hurt too…_

* * *

_After we awoke, we discover that we on the Autobot medical centre. _ _Ratchet came and said, "You know, Optimus is very cares you, as we haven't enough Energon to do the first aid, he decided to interface his Energon to you!"_

_Now I am sure what I will do._

_We were taking a long time talking, and finally, I accept his mind._ _I hug to him, and he gave me a deep kiss… just only that._

"_The thing I want most right now is not only a lover, is the true mate that we guarding together, fought side by side, and plan the hopeful future…"_

"_Me too, I do."_

_After that, we came to the great assembly, and announce: WE will get marry in next mouth! (in Earth time)_

* * *

On that moment, Twilight and Luna cannot say anymore, since they are being touched.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Earth, bedtime…

"On the wedding day, after the oath speech, they kiss. Surprising, on that moment, the Matrix Pendent suddenly being bright, a light fog cover to them... Then, they change to a new look. The Prime, now is being more mature and stronger before, and the Madam, not just being more beauty, but also being wiser."

"This is the first day to let all people and their team joyful, since the cold-blood, terror civil war has started..."

Tatsuya Kaname is hearing his sister's story, and feels interested.

"Madoka, do they have any kid on later?" Tatsuya asks.

"Well… Yes they had, but no nowadays." she answers sadly.

"Did she having a problem to him?"

"It's **her**, Tatsuya. She is the Ugly Duckling Princess…"

"You mean she looks ugly?"

* * *

Back to Equestria.

After two ponies read the wedding record by the bride of Prime…

Twilight, "The wedding… *cough*, It's remind me my brother's one! Sadly you haven't come to see that."

Luna, "*Sigh*,I was… busy to handle the Changelings as they were messed up the palace!..."

"Oh, golly."

"But wait, I had planned Cadence and Armor's honeymoon! By the way… I wanna know what, you know, the hot first night…"

"Luna! How could you being noisy and impolite!?"

"Hey, we have got the diary, right? We can keep this secret after I return to Elita."

She started to turn the 'next page'.

"Wait…wait! Do we REALLY need to know that? By the way, we are not quite good since we started to… reading her diary…"

"If you think we are not good to know somebody's secret, why you haven't stopped me on the start?"

Twilight cannot say anymore, and Spike is feels hopeless on the gossip mare.

Luna turn the page after the wedding party… the just find a large sentence called:

PLEASE ENTER THE CODE.

"…"

"Okay, we can't see the erotic stuff at last!" Twilight relieves.

Luna suddenly finds something not quite right, she asks the meaningful question: "Twilight? Don't would be quite silly? Why Elita had set the code in each diary after she married to Optimus? Won't are all the erotic stuff that you say?"

Twilight sets down, and watches the date: "By the date, there's been covered the late era of the civil war… not counting the last one. Maybe the last one is the farewell moment."

"But why the other are added the code? Doesn't she let other know her deep secret between her and Optimus, does her?"

"It won't be… I know, Luna. You don't know it is better." Twilight says prudently: "I was silly that brings the broken-heart-memory of them once again, and let them felt sad, great sad."


	6. Chapter 6

"… Is it too terrible? Or even being worse? ..." Luna moods.

"*cough*… You have to go now; you don't want to get the cold from me, right?" Twilight remind Luna's mission, and calls her go to Bad Lands immediately.

On the Friendship Express Train, Luna reads the last few chapters of the diary:

* * *

_I left him earlier that him from Cybertron, as I don't want to let him being too Indecisive, and reluctant to myself. As he lends his team to the Earth, the planet full of the Energon that we had spread whole the universe, he will having the new battle to the Decepticons. And I would look after the refugees, with Ultra Magnus, his Elite Guard (except Smokescreen has been caught by cons), Override, and Chromia, to find the new planet let us stay temporary, until Cybertron full of life once again. Although maybe we will displaced in whole life, or die in unfamiliar homeland… _

_We still have the hope; this is the last thing that we left. I promised Optimus, stat alive until Autobots gets the final victory. _

_He promised me he will stay alive on the battle too…_

_I know we will meet again on future, dear Orion… I love you, deeply._

* * *

_By finding Twilight, I went to Earth and temporary met Prime at last! We glad, and there is one more thing that let us relived from the death of Madoca…_

_We met a girl called Madoka Kaname, a Japanese heroine. She reminded us forget the un-rewrite past, and face to the creative future. _

_So after the Drop of Magic case closed, we were making a passionate… night. I almost forget the scene that **his hip swings when we walk**!…_

* * *

Luna shocks on the next sentences and her face are turning red: "Whoa! That's too… Luckily Twilight hasn't read this page yet…"

* * *

_But the most important thing that we make love is: we want to have a new sparkling once again, that is our jointly wish._

* * *

After read the last sentence; she lost the awkward feeling suddenly, and realizes the sadness pass of Optimus and Elita that Twilight said before, finally.

Soon, she arrive the Autobot City.

Her sister Princess Celestia has waited on the train station since 30 minutes before. She says, "Thanks, Luna, I'll take those stuff to Elita, and you can go home now."

"Sis, no! I wanna talk to Elita by myself first."

"What?" Celestia confuses.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna thinks: sigh, now she realizes I was read her dairy secretly, does she anger with me? Looking her not amused face, I really feel shame and guilty on my gossip action…

"Luna, what did you learn from my background?" Finally, Elita opens her mouth.

Feeling ashamed, I don't say any word.

She says humor to let me break the ice, "I know you just been curious on it, luckily some of porn record that you cannot see!"

"But you haven't locked the last one!"

"Hum?"

I say while my face is turning red, "uh… you had written the… swinging…"

"Aieeyaaa! I forgot to delete that sentence!" She screams, and we laugh on next minute.

"Okay, Elita. Well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I looking back on your secret, even you deepest tragic…"

Celestia, who sitting next to Elita, feeling surprised to Luna, "You mean the deepest tragic means…"

"Tia! I don't want to talk it on here."Luna stops her sister.

Then, Luna faces to Elita at last. "But I've learned everyone has his or her own dark secret, sometimes… would let yourself feeling self-abased of remorse. Even I also had my own dark secret. However, we cannot evade the past; you have to be strong to overcome on it!"

"Because your past would be the precious treasure of your life, which can helps yourself, to guide own future." When Luna finished her speech, Elita gives her a pleased smile.

* * *

Suddenly, Sideswipe rush into the room, that three ladies are used, and says, "Sorry, madam! But… it's emergency!"

He looks very worried and shocked.

"What's happened?" Celestia asks Sideswipe.

"I… received the bad news from Team Prime…"

Elita, Celestia and Luna pay all attention on Sideswipe's news, "First, don't let the Con using power of Omega Lock to destroy all organ life in Earth, Optimus had… destroy the door of the Lock. Second, Team Prime's based had been destroyed by the fortress called… New Kaon."

Elita, "Do all the members are… martyred?"

"They were escaped on different place from America, except…"

"EXCEPT WHO!?" She starts being anxious.

"We cannot receipt signal… from… Prime… anymore."

Two princesses watch the tragic scene after the Autobot solder told the bad news to the madam: Elita One, keel downs on the ground, and says nothing, only her eyes, bursting the blue tears…


End file.
